


Sweater Weather

by dearrinsecurity



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, its adorable I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: One fact that everyone in Blaine’s crew knew, was Don E got cold easily...





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary sucks but I wrote this after finishing season 4 and thought it was good. Don’t be afraid to comment!

One fact that everyone in Blaine’s crew knew, was Don E got cold easily. The slightest draft could have him shivering. The other fact that everyone knew was that if you didn’t get him warm soon, and Blaine found out, you were almost guaranteed a trip into the freezer. They weren’t together. That was another fact. But it was bound to happen. The way they looked at each other fooled no one. Especially Blaine, believe it or not. He was almost always there to give Don E his jacket. Whether it be a blazer at Romero’s or a hoodie while he rested at Shady Plots, it was guaranteed to be Don E’s if he mentioned that he was cold. That brings us to today. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

“Blaineeeeeeeeeeeee!!” Don E yelled for his partner in crime. Footsteps were heard coming toward the room until Blaine DeBeers appeared in the doorway to the lounge room at Shady Plots. 

“What’s up?” Blaine would have been angry if it was anyone but Don E, but his friend had his arms wrapped around him and he was shivering, causing Blaine to immediately pull his hoodie over his head and give it to the cold man. Don E wasted no time when he was handed the jacket, pulling it over his head and snuggling up in the warmth and smell of Blaine. 

“Thank you.” Don E looked so small as he spoke his thanks that Blaine couldn’t help but ‘awww’ out loud. Don E looked up at him with a blush on his face and a small smile starting to spread. Then the younger boy yawned, bringing a sweater paw up to cover his mouth and then stretching before looking up at Blaine. “Can you come lay with me?” 

“What? Why?” Don E looked embarrassed before he mumbled out a response. 

“You’re warm.” Blaine’s heart melted and he gave in. He walked towards his best friend and laid down on the lounger, gesturing for Don E to crawl onto his chest. Don E’s face lit up as he snuggled up to Blaine and felt Blaine’s arms wrap around him. Once they were settled, Blaine dropped a soft kiss onto Don E’s bare head. And there they slept, warm and content with a smile on their face and their love in their arms.


End file.
